An electronic device, such as a notebook personal computer (Laptop PC), carries various kinds of electronic components, such as a substrate and a CPU, under the keyboard device. Therefore, a structure has been demanded so that, when a liquid, such as a beverage, spills onto the keyboard device, the liquid does not leak underneath the keyboard device.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which the lower surface of a keyboard device is covered with a waterproof sheet in a configuration in which the keyboard device is attached to the upper surface of a chassis of a Laptop PC. The waterproof sheet prevents the liquid from spilling onto the keyboard device from leaking underneath the keyboard device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-153979